


What It Means to Be a Family

by puzzleden



Series: Snapshots: A LayEmmy Week Series [2]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puzzleden/pseuds/puzzleden
Summary: A glimpse of two instances where Layton and Emmy confront their views of each other and slowly grow their relationship.
Relationships: Emmy Altava/Hershel Layton
Series: Snapshots: A LayEmmy Week Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023429
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9
Collections: LayEmmy Week 2020





	What It Means to Be a Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit messier than what I usually put out and is pretty experimental. Hope you enjoy nonetheless!

Emmy had finally returned to London after three years of soul searching. It was a welcoming readdition to Layton’s life, to have his assistant back at his side. This was especially welcoming after a sad Luke had departed on a ship to far away lands, presumably to the Americas so that his parents could lend their expertise to fellow researchers. Even Flora, who initially was saddened at the change, quickly adjusted to Emmy’s presence around the office and at home.

However, and much to poor Hershel’s dismay, certain rumors about him had been floating around since. How unbeknownst to the school and even his own _parents_ , he managed to hide the fact that he had a wife and young daughter. That their meeting was a covert encounter and that he had eloped to be with her.

If he remembered correctly, similar rumors were brought up in other places when Layton used to travel with Luke and Emmy. Even people of his hometown thought that he may have been married to his assistant! They both have had people say what a lovely couple they were (which they weren't) and what a lovely son Luke was for them (which he wasn't, but they treated him with kindness regardless). Whether or not if they had fun together, felt comfortable with each other...they simply weren’t a family.

“Have you ever considered marriage?”

Layton stopped while he was in the middle of cleaning a fossil for appraisal. His eyebrows had risen until it reached just under the brim of his hat. He couldn’t even summon words to give a proper answer.

“I...I’m sorry?” Layton directed his questioning gaze at Flora, who was busy mending an older outfit that he didn’t remember seeing her wear..

“Marriage. You know… Um, being together with someone.”

“Flora...” he remained calm despite his initial confusion. “I’m afraid I’m not interested in any matters like that. I’m simply too busy with work.”

“Oh, right. Sorry...”

They both were silent for a moment until Layton finally spoke up.

“Why do you ask?”

“Weell...It’s just that I heard you were dating Miss Emmy.”

Poor Hershel was bewildered. Perhaps he may have looked Emmy’s way a couple of times, especially since her return, but he had no plans to court her! To do so at a time where she had recovered from the emotional turmoil she had been facing for years… he’d feel awful.

“W-What? From who?”

“From Rosa. She was giggling along with some other ladies while she was on her break and I kind of eavesdropped.”

His lips formed a very firm, straight line. A gentleman must handle these matters as delicately as possible to avoid conflict of any sort. He wasn’t sure if Emmy even had feelings for him. And Rosa of all people to talk about this! He may have to have a word with her once he found her.

“I see. That is not something a lady should take part in... And gossip is simply that, there often is no reason for them.”

“I guess you’re right… But I do think you both should see each other more often besides work! You’re much more relaxed around her.”

Somehow…something within him had clicked. Was he really that comfortable around her? He supposed so. Their friendship had repaired itself quite well after all. He wondered if she felt the same way. How did she feel about their relationship?

….

Some time had passed and it was safe to say she was comfortable as his friend, and maybe something more, should her mind linger on the topic further.(And there were times where it most certainly had.) It was taken a small step further when she had approached him with a question.

"Professor, if it's not too much to ask, can I… stay with you for a while? A...lot of things haven't been working out at home."

"Of course!" The words came out before he even had time to register them.

"Really?"

"Yes, the guest room has been open for sometime. Well, since Luke's leave… Please stay long as you need."

"Thank you!"

Emmy wasn't quite open about what went on in her life. Not until one night where she was calming her sleep-addled mind from a nightmare among many that she woke from. She sat at the edge of the bed—not her own, but the Professor's—as she rubbed her temples. He was nothing but understanding, as he sat next to her, waiting for an explanation for her night terrors.

Apparently, she had visions of her drunken father leaving her and her young mother behind. And her mother, while strong, became quite susceptible to illness from malnutrition. She gave her meals to ensure Emmy didn't go hungry. But like many good deeds, that did not come without a cost.

Her life. Which had led Emmy to becoming an orphan and eventually ending up in foster care. And thus, she was later founded by Leon and the rest was history.

Emmy had decided during her time away from London that she would find out exactly what happened as a kid and this was the result. A broken heart, confusion on her direction in life, and feelings she didn't understand.

"I guess… Now that I know, I'm not sure what else I can do. I don't know how I feel. And what's worse, I found out my father isn't even outside anymore, but in prison for assault."

"I see… I know how difficult loss can be. Especially under your circumstances."

"I should be starting over. I shouldn't dwell on the past, yet that's all I've been doing for the past few weeks."

"Recovery from what has happened in the past isn't moving straight and forward. Sometimes it takes going backwards, through windy roads before you find the path you seek."

She looked to him with a sad smile. "Is this coming from personal experience?"

"I suppose so, haha. I've learned the hard way that your family is all who love you and choose to be with you. And I'm quite certain you have a family right here."

She blinked once. Then twice. "I...I do?"

"Yes. Ah. Well… Flora and I. She's quite fond of you, you know? Always wanting to see you and comes up with a multitude of reasons just to have you over."

The edge of her lips tilted upward.

"Are you fond of me too?"

He gave a small chuckle as he looked away and began picking at the cotton of his pajama pants. This question caused him a couple of weeks of coming to some conclusion that, yes, he was quite fond of her. And it was more than he can admit as simply a friend.

"Ah… I do. I do very much. And, while it may not be a replacement for your own family, you are more than welcome to stay here with us. If you wish."

"I...I do wish, actually. Thank you."


End file.
